1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an LED assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved LED assembly that light-emitting units may be lit up after the circuit substrate is fitted onto the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LED has the advantages of long service life, high energy efficiency, durability, resistance to vibrations, reliability, compactness, fast response and the fact that it may be massively produced. Therefore, LED has been used for the purpose of illumination. However, more heat is generated by LED when it is lit; therefore, a heat-dissipating module must be used to dissipate the heat into the ambient air. Whence, such heat-dissipating module is an indispensable part of an LED assembly.
The LED assembly of the prior art has the following two disadvantages in assembling:
1. In the prior art, LEDs are first disposed on an aluminum substrate and then the aluminum substrate is fastened onto a heat-dissipating module by screws or glue. Therefore, longer time is needed in manufacturing and cost of manufacturing is higher.
2. Also, each LED has to be electrically connected with a power source. Such connection takes longer time.
From the above, we can see that the LED assembly of the prior art has many disadvantages and needs to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the LED assembly of the prior art, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the improved LED assembly of the present invention.